yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuma Tsukumo
| anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | relatives = * Mira Tsukumo (wife) * Kari Tsukumo (daughter) * Yuma Tsukumo (son) * Haru Tsukumo (mother) | manga deck = Syllables | anime deck = Syllables | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = Emperor's Key }} ' Kazuma Tsukumo' is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He is the father of Kari and Yuma Tsukumo, husband of Mira Tsukumo and son of Haru Tsukumo. He is also shown to have a smaller version of Yuma's red hair when he is seen with his hat off in the tent. His design has some similarities to the younger Solomon Muto. Personality Described as adventurous and hating "boring" things, Kazuma has a friendly and relaxed demeanor. He was also the creator of Yuma's catchphrase and challenging spirit "Kattobingu" ('Feeling the Flow' in the dub). A kind and loving husband and father, he always looks after his family, bravely sacrificing himself to save his wife, and cheering up Yuma when he's sad. Kazuma keeps a picture of his family when off traveling. Kazuma values bonds and friendship, easily making friends with Byron Arclight and even risking his own life to save him. Dr. Faker revealed he also saw him as a friend. Kazuma's character causes him to well-respected by others, such as Charlie McCay, who considered him his "idol" and a man who had "everything". Even as Vetrix, Arclight respected Kazuma, considering his ability to form friendships as both a strength and a weakness, which was passed to his son. Anime biography History Kazuma was an adventurer and the father of Kari Tsukumo and Yuma Tsukumo. Before setting off to the exploration of some ancient ruins with his wife, Mira Tsukumo, Kazuma gave his Deck to his son. They collected many Aztec and Inca artifacts over their travels, which they stored is an attic above Yuma's bedroom. When Yuma was younger, he took Yuma went on a trip when Yuma to cheer him to have a "man talk". In the mountains, Kazuma taught Yuma about never-giving-up spirit "Kattobingu" and told him about the multidimensional worlds as while revealing him dream to go to the end of the world. While traversing a snowy mountain, Kazuma with his wife saw a blinding light before mountain began to break apart and ends up falling off the cliff. To save Mira, Kazuma cut their rope since he knew Mira couldn't pull him up and would fall with him. On the verge of death, Kazuma encountered a being from the Astral World, and that being gave him the Emperor's Key and showed him the current crisis in the Astral World. Kazuma was rescue weeks afterwards and return to family with the key in hand. Sometimes later, he also told Kari to be careful about Yuma's Duels saying a great fate would awaken one day. Kazuma eventually gave the key to Yuma when he saw his son crying after losing a duel. During his adventures, he attempted to find the door to parallel worlds, and was contacted by Dr. Faker and Byron Arclight, who were conducting research on the same subject. Kazuma agreed to help them, and after examining their theory, he told them what was wrong with it. Kazuma realized that they had been operating under the assumption that were twenty-one passage points. Kazuma revealed that there were actually twenty-three passage points, something he had determined while on his journeys. With that new data, they determined where they needed to go to find where the door would appear next. On the way there, Byron and Kazuma bonded over their children, who all loved Dueling, with Byron saying Faker also has two sons. When they arrived, Kazuma saved Faker from being crushed by a boulder trap in the temple and lead them through ruins. Kazuma and Byron reach a dead end, with Faker remaining slightly behind them, the two began to glow red and Faker reads the hieroglyphs below their feet - "when two souls are offered up, the door will open". In attempting to save Byron, Kazuma and Byron both fall through the portal and vanish. Kazuma ended up being trapped in the Astral World as a result , though many believed him to be dead. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL During Yuma's Duel with Trey, the latter used his crest's power to remove Yuma's "kattobingu" so that he would have no more willpower to continue Dueling since he doesn't remember Kazuma teaching him "Kattobingu". Somewhere in the middle of the Duel, Kazuma mysteriously appeared inside the Emperor's Key. He then used the key's power to recover Yuma's memories of his "Kattobingu" and regain his fighting spirit. After that, he yelled to Yuma to never forget what he taught him and then simply disappeared back to the Astral World. Later, he reappeared in front of Astral and asks him to help his son, then disappeared once again. Manga biography .]] In the manga, Kazuma works as an adventurer together with Mira Tsukumo. They gave Yuma his pendant, and taught him the "kattobingu". When Yuma was Dueling Thunder Spark and fell in the water, Kazuma talked to him through his pendant, telling him to believe it, and to do "kattobingu". Then, Yuma gained back consciousness and managed to get out of the water and go on with the Duel with Astral's help. Deck Kazuma played a Syllable Deck. He was only shown Dueling with Yuma during one of Yuma's flashbacks. After a few attacks, he tried to Xyz Summon using "Gogogo Golem" and "Ganbara Knight", but failed since he didn't have any Xyz Monsters. Later, he left Yuma the Deck, which the latter began to use in place of his original Deck. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters